


maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time Or is that just me and my imagination

by shadowphoenix501



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Doctor Aphra (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, Modern Era, Requited Unrequited Love, Title from a Shawn Mendes song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501
Summary: (I recently read Aphra's comics and might i say i love her character and her and Tolvan's disastrous relationship)Magna Tolvan is might you say the college's number 1 student, her grades are unquestionably remarkable, is the most likely to become president, and the president of the students council, however her arms and legs are no longer natural due to an accident a couple of years ago and her cold attitude didn't help her won many friends, her future is certain... If not for a definition of everything disastrousnamed Chelli Lona AphraChelli Lona Aphra is what you might call the college's wild child, even though she proves to be remarkable in History, Math, and anything that is labeled 'Tech', she is the manifestation of every teacher's nightmare, and her rather unpredictable attitude made her even less friend than Tolvan, though nobody dared to mess with her, many tried, many had fallen from graceTolvan publicly swore Aphra would be the dead of her, but privately? Let's just say 'admire' and 'hate' are weak and wrong words for it
Relationships: Chelli Lona Aphra/Magna Tolvan, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time Or is that just me and my imagination

Magna Tolvan stepped out from her house, only to be greeted by the same sight she had to deal with everyday

A car speeding through that just barely missed the yellow light, Tolvan could only sigh and clench her fist in anger, as she knew who's on the wheel

"Chelli Lona Aphra..." she say those names as if it's forbidden to say, Aphra did that on purpose as to tease and mock her willingness to abide by the rules, she entered her black Audi R8 and play some music to try to get rid an image of her idiot smug from her brain 

"It's still 6.30 Damnit... I haven't even gotten my daily dose yet..." She thought to herself "fuck you, Aphra"

She then start her car and drove to her college, Skywalker Academy, home of those who dared to reach beyond the skies

"Except for Aphra apparently" she scoffed at its motto "at least Principle Skywalker is alright" she parked her car at her usual parking spot, truth be told no one dared to take her usual parking spot, there was one incident long time ago but it was quickly closed due to lack of evidence

As usual Tolvan excelled on every class she attended today, but her already sour mood had just been made worse by Aphra's existence which is directly in front of her

"Hey... Cute president sir"

Tolvan sighed "what do you want, Aphra?" Though she shove past her, Aphra kept following her

"I just want to check if i left anything on your--"

"Garden? No, even if you did i wouldn't have the care to pick it up, and even if i did it would already be in where it belongs"

"Back to my hand?" Aphra teased

"Trashcan" she opened her locker to take some books essential for her next class

"Very funny, wonder why no one would go out with you"

"Yeah, as if you'll ever be with anyone"

"Ha! By the way, Principal Skywalker wants you in office, looks like someone's in trouble"

"Whatever it is i'll deal with it"

"Fyi he expected you an hour ago" as soon as she finished she quickly ran to the crowd, but not before giving her an awkward salute

Tolvan pound at her locker "i'll get you someday, Aphra"

_**few hours later** _

after a long day at college she went straight for her home, hangout is overrated anyway for her, she quickly cleaned herself up, did her assignments until it's done, and then her nightly ritual begins

She made sure her butler and maids are asleep before locking herself up and open her... 'private' wardrobe where she kept Aphra's photos and accessories, the bracelet she dropped being the recent addition

"Why are you doing this to me?" She spoke to the photos "off all the people in the world must i be the one worthy enough to be your victim? You continuously torture me mentally, yet you knew deeply my heart yearns for more, you're fucking horrible Aphra, you deserve nothing but loathe and loathe, but everytime i walked away, you pulled me right back in... I don't know if i should hate you or love you for it... Because you knew i was reluctant to even take a step away from you..."

She sighed and take a guitar that has been her loyal companion after all these years, besides from her dog, and she then played a song which she is sure is torturing her indirectly, 

**Imagination by Shawn Mendes**

_Oh, there she goes again_   
_Every morning it's the same_   
_You walk(drive) on by my house_   
_I wanna call out your name_

_I want to tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing_   
_You got me thinking what we could because_

_I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true_   
_Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you_

_This is typical of love_   
_Can't wait anymore, I won't wait_   
_I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever_

_In my dreams you're with me_   
_We'll be everything I want us to be_   
_And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time_   
_Or is that just me and my imagination_

_I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true  
Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you_

Tolvan had never dared to sing the whole song, she always told herself it would be foolish to even imagine the second verse, she cleaned it all up after a sigh and a facepalm and goes to bed, sure enough the feeling isn't mutual for the scoundrel

**_ Aphra's Place _ **

Aphra couldn't sleep and she damn knows why, she knew she loves Tolvan even if she hate her with a burning passion, she could only hope that she could finally sing the second verse, preferably with her, but she knows it's a long shot


End file.
